newdirectionstaketwofandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari "Kari" Chang
Hikari "Kari" Kiku Chang is the youngest daughter of Mike and Tina Chang. She has an older sister Mickey Chang. Life History Kari Chang was born on November 22nd 2022 to Mike and Tina Chang in Lima, Ohio.Her parents, Mike and Tina Chang, thought about giving Kari up for adoption, but they instead decided to raise her normally. She had a fairly standard childhood except for one thing; Kari was extremely advanced academically for her age. She could read at age 2 and was reading novels by the time she had reached 3rd grade. Her teachers all loved her, but her classmates thought that she was simply a teacher's pet and wanted to suck up to the teacher, so Kari never obtained very many friends and never had much social skill. Another of her talents was discovered by her childhood friend Myra when she was only 7. She sang in the school's spring musical and Myra convinced her to keep singing. Kari has been doing ballet since she was 6 years old, and she states that she "only did it to please her parents." Since, she has quit ballet with the consent of her parents. Personality Kari is a peppy girl with a lot of spirit. She generally tends to trust people no matter how bad their pasts tend to be, and she tries to see people in the best possible way. Kari tries to stand up for a lot of her Glee club friends when they are being bullied, and ends up being the person who is bullied most. She is very serious and can't take a joke. She doesn't seem to have a care in the world, but she feels pressured to do well in school due to her race, even though neither Mike nor Tina pressures her. Kari is a generally happy person and can rarely be seen without a smile on her face. She has a short temper and can snap at the smallest things, which tends to make people cautious of her. Kari is an energetic person who can't seem to stand still for even a moment, and she can be annoying to others on occasion. 'Clothing Style/Appearance' Kari looks more like her mother than her father. She has wavy black hair that reaches halfway down her shoulders, and she loves to dye it with various neon colored streaks, ranging from bright pink to neon green. She usually straightens it. Her eyes are so dark brown that they appear to be black, and she often gets comments about it. She has slightly tan skin, and she rarely gets pimples. She loves to wear eyeliner and sometimes wears blush. She is petite for her age, and she gets a lot of compliments and insults about her small figure. She has a slight bulge of muscle in her arms due to gym class. Kari loves to wear anything that is comfy for her, although she generally tends to wear clothes that have quirky statements or pictures on them, and she just adores the cutesy clothes that her friend Myra got her from her recent visit to Japan. She also loves neon colored clothes. 'Relationship with parents' Kari is extremely close to her parents and tells them everything from her crushes to her bullies. 'Clubs/Teams' Glee Club 'Goals/Dreams' She wishes to become a lead singer of a band and write music that will change the definition of pop music from that of sex and drugs to that of chasing your dreams and believing in yourself. 'Relationships' Patrick Collins-Boyfriend-Has been dating him for a year-since she started high school.